


After the Haze Lifts

by RedRed_Robin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRed_Robin/pseuds/RedRed_Robin
Summary: Jason screws up big time luckily his brothers are there to bail him out.





	After the Haze Lifts

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate timeline after Red Hood and the Outlaws #24, the Untouchable Nightwing arc. spoilers for both if you care, otherwise it mixes a bunch of different timelines. Hopefully it makes sense, sorry for any typos not Beta read. I hope you enjoy it.

“Shit!” Jason yelled as he walked into his apartment building. Everything was fucked, he wasn’t sure what happened he read a letter from his father and just saw green. The haze didn’t lift at all until he had pulled the trigger. He had no idea where his teammates were. “Fuck,” Jason went into his apartment knowing that he was going to have to bolt sooner rather than later. He flipped the switch and paused, someone was in his apartment with him. He grabbed his gun, just because he killed Cobblepot didn’t mean he was going to Arkham.

“Jay it’s me.”

Fucking Replacement, probably come to give him a lecture before sending him off to daddy bat. “Get out I don’t have time to deal with you.” Jason practically growled. He walked into the living room to see Red Robin leaning up against the window seal, fucking replacement. 

“Here,” Jason automatically caught the item being thrown at him. He looked at the item, it was an unopened pack of cigarettes, his favorite brand. Jason sighed, he opened the pack up and looked at his Replacement expectantly. “I know you still carry a lighter, even if you don’t smoke regularly anymore.” 

Fucking Replacement, Jason didn’t want to deal with his stalker ass, he had things to do. He needed to find his teammates and get the hell out of Gotham. Jason lit the cigarette with the lighter he did in fact have. “Why are you still here, Replacement?” Jason voice sounded a bit rougher then planned but whatever. He’s pretty sure he saw the Replacement flinch at his tone.

“Do you have an exit strategy?” Red Robin had pulled the cowl off and didn’t have a domino on underneath. He was staring Jason straight in the eye as he spoke.

“Do you ever do as you’re told?” Jason responded he headed back to the bedroom, hope the Replacement would get the hint. Considering he was followed didn’t seem like it. The Replacement did something with the minicomputer he pulled out from somewhere.

“Artemis and Bizzaro have already left the city, so even if you don’t have a strategy, she did, so you don’t have to worry about them.” Jason had figured that was the case and he doesn’t have to worry about Drake lying to him.

“Did you lace these with something?” Jason demanded. The green haze vanished as soon as the nicotine hit his system.

Tim just looked confused as he shook his head, “You opened the pack yourself, remember?” The kid paused before he continued, “You okay, Jay?” 

“Yeah, not seeing green at all now, huh.” Jason wasn’t sure that Tim really got it but he nodded just the same. “So if you’re here asking me about an exit strategy I assume you’ve got one?”

Tim smirked, “Who do take me for, of course I do, unless you’ve got one?” 

Jason would be offended at the tone, but he really didn’t have any plan. He didn’t think that this could happen. It’s been a while since he last felt the pit rage, he thought he was fine apparently not. “No I’m not that anal, so lay it on me Replacement.” Jason definitely noticed a finch that time, but he’d have to wait to soothe those ruffled feathers. 

“Right so right now Nightwing is running interference with Batman, or rather he’s the interference. He--”

“Wait, Dick is helping?” Jason couldn’t believe it no way that boy scout was helping him escape the wrath of the bat. 

“Yes he can explain his reasoning _later_ unless you want to get caught by Batman. Grab any personal belongings that you know aren’t bugged and want to take you probably won't ever be able to come back to this apartment.” Tim cocked one eyebrow in challenge, Jason sighed. “Okay so while Batman is kept occupied we’re taking the Red Bird to my place to switch clothes and electronics. Once that’s done we are getting out of Gotham and heading somewhere safe, I’ll tell you where once we are out of the city. You’re lucky Alfred is the only one that knew was in town, otherwise this would be a very different plan.”

By the time Tim finished the plan Jason had grabbed everything he could need, some books and some pictures were all he needed everything else could easily be obtained again later if necessary. “I’m ready.” 

Tim lead the way to the Red Bird. Jason wondered at the kid’s motive. They were on better terms for sure but this would most certainly put a strain on his relationship with Bruce. Jason still remembers the man admitting he used Tim for his ideology with the brother eye debacle, there was no way they’d patched that this quickly. Jason hoped he wasn’t doing this to get back at Bruce he wasn’t worth the boy losing his family, though if Dick really was helping it was unlikely that Tim would lose his connection to his family. That was good Jason didn’t want that on his conscience, there was enough to keep him up at night as it was.

~-^~^-~

Jason couldn’t believe that Tim made him ride on the back. Jason was bigger he should be driving. Either way Jason’s dignity aside he made it to Tim’s apartment in one piece. Tim moved quickly to a panel within his nest, he did something Jason couldn’t really see and it opened to a closet of sorts. There were lockers inside with various superhero insignia on the outside. Tim went to the lockers with Nightwing and Red Robin on the outside and motioned Jason to the one with his. When Jason opened it he saw a duffle bag and a backpack, “What the hell is this Timmers?”

“Go-bags for most of the heros in my inner circle.” Tim said plainly. “It’s incase anyone had to go to ground around Gotham.” 

“Wow Baby BIrd, seems like you’re the real boyscout in this family.” Jason said whistling. 

Tim shook his head and chuckled, “The backpack has a change of clothes go ahead and change. Bathroom is around the corner I need to ask Nightwing how it’s going.” 

Jason followed Tim’s direction and changed, he still couldn’t believe this was happening a week ago everything was fine. Biz was a genius, Artemus was… herself and Jason could walk the streets of Gotham unhunted. Now Bizarro was on the decline with Artemus as his only back up, and Jason had to go to ground, hoping that they could make it on their own. Jason splashed his face a couple times in the sink trying to focus.

There was a knock on the door, “Jason you ready? Dick is already waiting at the rendezvous spot.” Tim sounded hesitant. 

“Yeah, Tiny Tim I’m coming.” Jason emerged just in time to hear Tim grumble a complaint at the nickname. All things considered Tim was probably his favorite of his brothers. He certainly outranked the one that didn’t understand personal space. Though if Dick really was helping to get him out of town then he might have to rethink his list of bats he can work with. 

Tim lead them out of his apartment building into a back alley, periodically checking in with Dick to make sure the coast was still clear. Tim continued to lead Jason away from the apartment building before finally arriving at a poorly lit parking garage. Jason was surprised to see Dick standing in his underwear it was a bit cold for that. Once Dick noticed them he practically ran to them. 

“You two took forever.” Dick complained as Tim tossed him one of the backpacks. 

“There you go make yourself descent.” Tim said, “You good to take first shift?” Tim asked the acrobat struggling to put a shirt on while also attempting to pull up his pants.

“Yeah I’m good,” Dick addressed Tim before turning to look at Jason for the first time of the night, “How are you doing little wing?” Dick asked softly. 

“As good as I can be Dickiebird.” Jason responded, and sighed when Dick continued to look physically pained trying to hold back from hugging him. Jason opened his arms slightly, Dick didn’t even hesitate and Jason got the biggest hug from someone smaller than him then he had in a while. 

“As much as I hate to interrupt we need to get going before he who must not be named shows up.” Tim said apologetically, the little shit did honestly feel bad for trying to get Jason’s ass out of Gotham and away from the Bat’s shadow.

“You’re such a nerd Baby Bird.” Jason scoffed Tim just grinned, “Is this our getaway car?” The thing looked like a piece of crap, a hodgepodge of scrap parts to form some junky franken car that was almost painful to look at. The poor thing even had rust in some places Jason thought they should just put the thing out of its misery.

“What you don’t appreciate our ride?” Dick said smirking. He knew something Jason didn’t and Jason did not like it. 

“Guys.” Tim sounded aniouxly.

“Fine lets go.” Jason got in the front seat as Tim had already claimed the back.

Dick was the best choice for driving as much Jason hated to acknowledge that. When they got to the bridge to leave the city there was a checkpoint that GCPD set up. Jason tried to avoid tensing up but it was a little hard. “Cool it Little Wing I’ve got this covered.” Jason wasn't surprised he wasn't successful in his effort to relax he's a little wound up. 

“What can I do for you officer.” Dick was all smiles. Jason could tell he was putting on a show, the circus brat was getting off on this. 

“Name and reason for leaving the city.” The officer wasn’t one that Jason recognized by voice. 

“Dick Grayson I've got a class at my gym to teach tomorrow but I promised my little brother that I’d let him stay with me this week. Didn’t expect such trouble leaving Gotham I’d left earlier what happened. ” Dick said sweet as sugar. 

“Your brother in the back?” The officer asked shining a flashlight into the back. Jason knew the officer must be new the name Dick Grayson didn’t even phase him. 

“Yep, he just graduated High School.” 

“Whose in the passenger seat?” The officer gave no fucks as far as Jason could tell.

“That’s my partner, Todd, our Anniversary is Friday.” Dick grabbed Jason’s hand in both his. Jason struggled not to react to that in a negative fashion. Dick went from sugar to steel with his next line, “That’s not going to be problem is it officer. If it is I can give commissioner Gordon a call? Although I think he's out having dinner with his daughter so I don't think he'd like the interruption.”

“No you’re good.” The officer stepped back and yelled out to the other officers to let them pass.

“Really Dick,” Jason asked once they got a little ways a away. Tim was losing it in the back seat. “Yeah laugh it up Baby Bird.” Jason wasn’t pouting he just would have liked to the plan ahead of time.

“Hey it worked didn’t it now Tim where are we going?” Dick was smiling he was such a… dick sometimes. 

“How do you guys feel about the mountains?” Tim said once he stopped laughing. “I have cabin we can go to about five hours from here.” Tim handed up a modified gps that Batman wouldn't be able to trace. 

“Sounds goo--” 

Jason interrupted Dick with the more important question. “Why do you have cabin in the woods?”

“It was my parents and I have gotten around to selling it.” Tim said and Jason didn’t need to look behind him to know the boy was crossing his arms and pouting. 

“Whatever rich boy.” 

Jason laughed as Tim huffed, “At least I know how to use a wallet.”

“So I know you said no tech but I brought my music.” Dick said sheepishly. “I did a sweep for bugs this morning and it’s been with me all day.” 

Tim sighed, “Here’s an Aux cord that will work with the radio.” Jason took the device from Tim and player from Dick. “Why do I feel like I’m going to regret this decision.”

“Because you know our brother, Tiny Tim,” Jason said smirking.

Before Tim could respond with the complaint Jason was sure were going to come, Dick interrupted, “Play the road trip playlist!”

“What the hell even is this Dickie bird!” Jason yelled looking at the playlist. “Dude the 90s called they want their music back.”

“Shut up, I’m driving play it I’ll know if you skip around.” Dick said. 

Jason sighed and did as told he didn’t want to know what Dick would do if he didn’t do as told. A deep drum beat started before lyrics came in Which Dick belted out, “This one’s for the beaten down, the ones who’ve lost their rock and roll!”

“This isn’t the 90s this late 2000s at best.” Tim said. Dick still singing as loud as possible.

Jason just sighed this was going to be a long car ride. He was happy that Dick and Tim were getting him out of Gotham but at the same time he didn’t want to be killed by their insanity. 

~-^~^-~

“Finally,” Jason said when the arrived at the cabin other than a stop for gas they hadn't madeany pit stops. He tried to by earplugs but Dick wouldn’t let him the asshole. Jason exited the car as soon as possible taking the time give his ears a break. Dick wasn’t the best singer he wasn’t awful, but he isn't necessarily good either. 

He went ahead and grab both his and Tim’s bags, the littlest bird on their trip had gone pretty quiet a while ago Jason wasn’t sure if he was asleep or what but it did make Dick sing a little more quietly. The kid had his uses. Come to think of it the kid didn’t really grab anything at the gas station other than a coffee and a water. 

Jason peeked in the back window as Dick came and grabbed his bags. “You know how to get into this place without setting off the alarms?”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just ask me that, I’ve been breaking into Tim’s place periodically to check on him for a while now.” Dick said with a grin. If Jason hadn’t seen him chug an energy drink earlier he would think he was some kind of meta, no way anyone could be that happy after driving for hours. 

“Well go do that, then you can come back and get our bags. I’m going to see if I can get Baby Bird out of the car without waking him up.” Jason was a little concerned generally Tim was a pretty light sleeper, a product of almost getting murdered in sleep. 

By the time Jason got Tim into his arms Dick had returned, “We’re in, is he okay?” Dick asked quietly.

“Yeah he just asleep the little bird hasn’t been eating enough, he’s a little underweight.” Tim shifted closer to Jason latching on to the hoodie he was wearing. “Let’s get him in bed. Then we can talk.” 

Dick grabs the bag and leads the way into the cabin Jason walking carefully to not disturb the teen in his arms. The kid really was too light, how was he not crushed as Red Robin, he felt so breakable. Dick opened and closed doors for Jason as they made their way through the house he was even quiet for once only warning him of steps and other objects in the way that he couldn’t see as well with the person in his arms. 

When they made their way to one of the bedrooms, damn rich people and their oversized cabins Jason grumbled in his head. Dick pulled the covers back Jason turned Tim so Dick could get the kids shoes off without having them in the bed. Luckily Dick had practice doing this with Damien. The trouble came when he tried to put Tim down.

The little shit wouldn’t let him go, if anything he held Jason tighter. Jason tried to let go a couple times before Tim let out a stubborn but pitiful, “No, don’t leave me, warm.” Jason saw Dick stifling his laughter, such a dick. 

“Just lay down with him, he won’t bite.” Dick said while laughing quietly. “We can talk in the morning little wing. I’ll even help take your shoes off if you want?”

“Just get out.” Jason growled. The acrobat did so laughing before he could close the door Jason spoke, “And Dick, thank you. You didn’t have to do this.”

“Yeah I did Jay you’re family and family means nobody gets left behind.” Dick said closing the door.

Jason rolled his eyes but whisper a, “Yeah it does” at the closed door. 

Jason struggled to get out ready for bed with Tim in his arms but he managed. Once they were both in bed Jason could swear he heard Tim say, “Thanks Jay, I’m glad you’re my brother.” Which was insane why would anyone want him as a brother. He just killed someone and got them all into this mess. It wasn’t their job to protect him but Jason was starting to realize they wanted to help him. They don’t want to see him behind bars, with that realization finally Jason fell asleep.

~-^~^-~

Jason woke up on his back with someone wrapped around him. He blinked this wasn’t his ceiling, any of his ceilings. He looked down and it all came back to him. Shooting Penguin, the green haze, and his brothers help. He had no way of knowing what time it was but the open window told him the sun was up and his bladder told him it was time to get up. He started to move and hear Tim make distressed noises, “Shh go back to sleep buddy, I gotta piss you don’t have to be up yet.” Jason soothed while easing himself out of bed. 

The little shit curled up in his spot, drawn to warmth. Jason sighed and made his way to the bathroom grabbing the backpack that was his, having already seen a change of clothes and tooth brush in there. 

After showering and taking care of his morning needs he wondered to the kitchen to see if there was any food. Jason found some just add water pancake mix that wasn’t too out of date. As well as some syrup. Pancakes it was, they probably wouldn’t be as good as Alfred’s but none of the bats were particularly picky. 

Jason also found some coffee and he figured he should put some on. It wasn’t his favorite but he knew that Tim probably would be much happier if he got some in his system. Just like he thought Dick was lured into the kitchen at the smell of food. “Hey Jay you sharing?” Dick asked through a yawn. He was wearing the hoodie from last night. 

“Yeah, wanna go wake up Tim? He needs to eat more.” Jason asked. Dick shuffled off to do as asked looking rumpled, but willing to do anything if it meant getting food. Jason just shook his head.

Dick came back just as Jason finished plating the last pancake. “Where’s--” DIck turned to the side so Jason could see Tim on his back like a baby Koala. How bad off was the kid. Jason gave Dicka concerned look as he edged Tim into a seat at the small Kitchen table. Jason poured a cup of coffee and grabbed on of the plates of pancakes and set it in front of the kid.

As expected TIm zeroed in on the coffee ignoring the food in favor of chugging his drink. After that cup was done he set it back down and Jason and Dick stared slack jawed as Tim immediately dug into the pancakes Jason refilled the cup before sitting down for his own breakfast. Jason and Dick were both in stunned silence.

Once Tim was done with his food he noticed his cup had been refilled and sighed as he took a drink, “Thank you Jason.” 

“No problem Baby Bird. You okay?” Jason asked carefully.

“Yeah I just hadn’t eaten in a while, why?” Tim cocked his head to the side like a dog and stared. Jason was confused until he remembered that Tim had been out of Gotham before today and probably hadn’t had time to eat, or at least he didn’t prioritize eating, in the last 24 hours at least. He would have been on a plane for most of it, and Jason was pretty sure he remembered the kid saying he didn’t eat airline food because it made him feel sick. 

Jason and Dick shared a look across the table, Dick spoke, “You were a bit out of it Baby Bird.”

Tim shrugged, “It probably didn’t help that I couldn’t see one the plane so I was up for 48 hours before I crashed. I had hoped the gas station coffee would keep me awake until we got here. I’m sorry you had to break in.” 

Tim didn’t get it and Jason was floored, the little shit was apologizing for giving into what his body seriously needed. Jason felt like scum for not noticing early and shoving a power bar or something down the kids throat. The kid was running himself into the ground trying to help. Jason was suddenly really happy that Dick drove the whole way instead of switching out with Tim at the gas station. At the time he was a little resentful, now that made him feel like shit, and if the look Dick was giving him meant anything at all it was that he also felt like shit. Some detectives they were, they didn’t even notice their little brother pushing himself to the limit. 

Tim broke their spiral, “So I was thinking I’ll take the car and go get some essentials, that way you two have time to talk. If you have something you want, make a list and I’ll get it.” Tim stood up, “I’m going to shower while you finish breakfast.”

Jason and Dick both followed Tim with their eyes as he left. Dick broke the silence, “What the hell was that?”

“That was a burnt out vigilante crashing,” Jason said and after a moment he spoke, “Maybe it was a good thing I had to get out of Gotham at least now we can both look after the kid.”

“You realize he’s 18 right? He’s not exactly a kid.” Dick said looking towards where Tim had left. 

“I’ll stop calling him one once he learns to take care of himself better. I mean you eat like shit but at least you eat.” Jason said trying to lighten the mood and get Dick off the spiral his thoughts were inevitably going in. Neither of them in the mood for pancakes now, both of them resorting to picking at their food. 

“Yeah… think you can make a grocery list? You know I’m useless in the kitchen.” Dick said, Jason just sighed he won, “Oh add Lucky Charms, and Coco Puffs.” 

“How are you still alive?” Jason asked in disbelief. Dick seemed to live off sugar, Jason didn’t understand how Dick still had all his teeth. Dick’s only response was to smile. “Anything in particular you want me to make?” Jason figured he should ask, Dick hadn’t needed to help him get out of Gotham.

Jason watched as Dick seemed to think about the question before carefully asking, “Can you still make stuffed peppers?” 

Jason hadn’t made stuffed peppers since Alfred’s birthday, before Jason died. He thinks he still remembers how though. Food recipes tended to stick in his head, product of not having enough food growing up. Jason responded softly, “Yeah Dick, I think I can make it.”

“Make what?” Tim asked emerging from the bathroom. 

“Stuffed peppers Baby Bird. You eat that right? You’re not the picky one right?” Jason asked looking at Tim. The kid looked better now that he’d showered, Jason thought the kid could stand to eat a few cheeseburgers though, the little bird was too skinny. 

“I love stuffed peppers or anything really, Damien’s the picky one.” Tim asked grinning. Jason went ahead and added the ingredients to the list along with Dicks sugar cereal. “I’m not sure how long we’re going to be here but if you want something specific Timmers get the ingredients and I can probably make it.” 

“I can cook.” Tim said. Jason wasn’t sure about that and his look must have said something to that effect because Tim continued, “I spent most of my childhood by myself so of course I can cook it was either that or starve. You can only eat pasta so much before you get sick of it.”

Jason looked at Dick, “He’s cooked when he’s stayed at my apartment it’s always good.” Tim looked both pleased and smug all at once. 

Jason sighed “Then get going Baby bird Dickiebird and I have a conversation that needs to happen.” Jason could see the hesitation in Tim posture, “Relax, it will be fine we just need to clear the air.”

Tim nodded and left. Dick turned to Jason, “What do you say little wing want to walk and talk outside get a feel of the land?”

Jason knew that Dick would do better in motion and honestly he hadn’t really spent any time in the woods, ever. He agreed and he two of them headed out.

~-^~^-~

Jason waited until they had got a little ways down one of the trails until he asked, “Why are you helping me? You’ve always been as much of a hard ass as Bruce when it comes to the no killing rule.” 

Dick sighed, “You go right to the heart don’t you little wing. Have you been paying attention to what's going on in Bludhaven?”

“No, sorry I've been busy with my team. What's happened in Bludhaven that was so bad. It has be pretty extreme for you to reconsider one of the mission parameters?” Jason was little more gruff than he intended but Dick should be used to that he’s been dealing with Batman longer. If the way Dick didn’t reacted said anything it was that he was used to this treatment.

“Have you read the mission file involving the Judge?” Dick asked calmly not really looking at Jason. It was then that Jason knew it had to bad Dick always made eye contact.

“That was from when you were in college right?” Jason vaguely remembers something about it he’s pretty sure people died and he wasn’t caught. 

“Yeah, well he came back. He started killing again brought the death toll over 30.” Jason whisled but Dick wasn’t done, “I was ready to kill him, I might have if there hadn’t been interference.” Dick wouldn’t make eye contact.

“Did you get him this time?” Jason asked carefully.

“Yeah, I wanted to kill him Jay I haven’t been that close since you died, and no one would have been around to resuscitate the Judge he would have stayed dead.” Jason snorted. “Wait you know about that right?” Dick questioned finally looking at Jason.

“About the Judge? No I just know what you told me.” Jason said confused Dick wasn’t making a lot of sense.

“No, I killed the Joker,” At Jason’s confused face Dick clarified, “Or rather I did and they brought him back.” Dick said still staring a Jason.

“What?” Jason yelled and stopped walking, “You killed him?” Why had no one told him that. That changed everything.

“Yeah, I saw red and the next thing I know the Joker was dead,” Dick rubbed the back of his neck and wasn’t making eye contact. Jason could almost feel the shame rolling off of him. “It wasn’t my proudest moment, and I blocked most of it out. But the case with the Judge brought it back up.” Jason was stunned, he hadn’t known big bird was capable of murder. Dick made eye contact with Jason, “When Tim told me he saw your eyes were green, I knew you weren’t in your right mind and I get it. I may not know what it feels like to go green.” Dick smiled, “But I do know what it feels like to not be entirely in control.”

“Fuck, Dick I’m sorry I didn’t know that.” Jason ran his hand through his hair. “Is that why you helped me get out before Batman could catch me?”

“Part of it, the other part is your my little brother, Jason. I don’t want to see you locked up and if everything goes according to plan you won’t be.” Dick smiled again and Jason could feel the urge to hug rolling off his brother in waves. The doofus’s arms were twitching.

Jason opened his arms a bit and Dick quickly took the opportunity for what it was, “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me but you will need to thank Alfred when we get you back. We can discuss the plan with Tim when he gets back, you know how he gets if he isn’t included.” Dick said releasing his brother. “Now lets keep walking I think I hear water running.” Jason just grinned and followed his brother.

~-^~^-~ _____________________________________________________________

By the time Jason and Dick got back to the cabin, Tim had also made it back. Jason wondered how long they were gone, he was starting to get hungry. They walked into the cabin to something smelling wonderful. I’ll be damned little bird could cook after all Jason thought as he made it into the kitchen. 

Apparently Tim was craving burgers. Jason had no complaints, “You planning on eating all that by yourself baby bird?”

Tim snorted, “Yes and you can’t have any.”

Dick moved into the kitchen in order to drape himself over Tim. “But Timmy I’m hungry.” Dick whined. Jason snorted at his brothers’ antics.

“You keep calling me that and I’ll scorch yours on purpose.” Tim responded shrugging Dick off.

Dick put a hand to his heart, “You wouldn’t.” Tim just raised an eyebrow, “Fine, you’re no fun.”

Jason couldn’t hold it in anymore he burst out laughing his family was insane. Tim smiled at Jason’s laughter and asked, “Did you two talk it out?” 

“Yeah Timmers we did.” Jason said with a grin, as Tim rolled his eyes. “I heard you have a plan involving the whole family baby bird.”

“I do, let’s talk over lunch I’m starving.” Tim said putting the last of the hamburger patties on a plate. Jason was secretly extctic he’d been wanting to feed Tim a cheeseburger since he picked him up last night.

Once the settled into their meals Tim started talking, “So the plan was have someone distract Batman while we work on getting you out of Gotham it was originally going to be your team but since Artemus and Bizarro are MIA we had to get creative. Dick called me after Alfred said our services were not needed to apprehend you. I asked him to keep Batman busy while I got you out of the city.”

“Babs was relaying messages between us as oracle.” Dick said when Tim paused to eat. “Apartenly Cas and Stephanie stopped by during one of talks and asked to help.”

“Steph always loves a chance to blow things up, and there were some buildings by the docks scheduled for demolition.” Tim added after swallowing. 

Jason was surprised how many of the Bats were willing to help him. “I thought Steph was going to college out of town?” 

“We start in the fall.” Tim said, “Anyway they blew up some building to get Batman off Dick’s tail, and let us escape.” 

“How did you get Batman to chase you?” Jason asked Dick.

“Easy I wasn’t me I was Red Hood.” Dick said grinning around his burger.

That was a lot and Jason wasn’t sure how to react. He hadn’t felt this close to his family since before he died. “Thank-”

“Don’t thank us yet we still have to get you back off Batman’s crap list.” Tim interrupted. 

“Let me guess you have a plan?” Jason tried to resist rolling his eyes but if Dick’s grin said anything he wasn’t successful. 

“Of course and with Alfred and the girls on outside it shouldn’t be too hard.” Tim said easily.

Jason could understand the sentiment everything was easier with Alfred on your side. He still wasn’t sure he worth all this effort it wasn’t like he was innocent. “Why are you helping me?”

“You’re our brother.” Dick said.

“Yeah and regardless of what Bruce thinks we’ve all been close to that edge.” Tim said nodding.

“Yeah but I’m the only one that’s crossed it.” Jason didn’t get it.

Dick sighed, “We’ve been over this little wing.”

“Yeah plus Damien and Cass have both killed people.” Tim chirps. 

“That’s different they were basically brainwashed.” Jason was derisive. He didn’t want his brothers to regret their decision later. 

Dick looked like he want to say something but Tim cut him off before he could. “Jason, what do you remember from when you killed Oswald?”

“I-” Jason paused, “I remember the gunshot, I think I might have told him my name, my real one… Everything is green when I try to think about it.”

Tim nodded like that what he expected, “Green like the pit?” Jason was about to get pissed the Replacement had no business bringing it up. “Jason it was pit madness, you were basically brain washed.”

Jason couldn’t accept it, he stood, “I’m taking a walk, don’t follow me.” As he walked out he heard Dick mutter, “That could have gone better.” he got even more angry, “Well he didn’t break anything, including my face, so I count it as a win.” That had him struggling not to laugh his brothers were insane.

~-^~^-~

The sky was starting to turn dark when Jason finally made his way back to the cabin. He’d calmed down and processed the information that Tim was going off of. Baby Bird was right, as much as it hurt him to admit it, he wasn’t in complete control of his actions. Jason wasn’t claiming that he would have stopped himself from killing Cobblepot but he would have done it better. The way he killed him was more reminiscent of how he was fresh from the pit, trying to take control of Gotham’s underground through any means. 

When Jason entered the cabin he didn’t immediately see either of his brothers until he entered the living room. He saw that Dick was watching some animated Disney movie. Him and Tim were both sitting on the couch well Dick was sitting. Tim was slouched against Dick, clutching his shirt almost complete in their older brothers lap. When Dick noticed him he put his hand to lips in a be quiet motion. Baby Bird was asleep, Tim was running himself into the ground.

‘You good?’ Dick mouthed, knowing Jason could read his lips. 

‘Yeah. What about the Baby Bird?’ Jason was worried about the little shit as annoying as he was he was good at what he did.

‘He’s fine worried about you. Alfred called while you were gone said he talked to Bruce and is convincing him that you weren’t entirely aware of what was happening.’ Dick looked down at Tim who clutched harder at his shirt making disgruntled noises. Dick soothed him rubbing his hand over his back. ‘Bruce called Tim and asked him what the hell he was doing but Tim got him to agree to talking to you tomorrow through skype so there’s that.’

‘Are we sure Tim’s not magic.’ Jason asked in wonder how did they manage this he went from being on the run from his father to almost being back in his good graces with in 48 hours.

Dick restrained a chuckle before mouthing, ‘He swears it was mostly Alfred.’ He pulled Tim closer, ‘You are Alfred’s favorite and no one can say no to Alfred when he truly wants something.’

Jason had to concede that, he was sure why he was the favorite but he was. Jason probably would have picked Tim to be the favorite, the brat was polite and did ask for much. Dick was the real problem child yes he was the golden child but he was also responsible for breaking several chandeliers. 

Tim yawned and opened eyes breaking Jason chain of thought. Jason watched as the kid set up and stretched. Dick took the opportunity to stand stretching as he stood, making his t-shirt ride up. Jason noticed a mark in the dim light. “What’s that?” Gesturing at a mark on Dick’s abdomen, it wasn’t a mark that Jason was used to seeing as a vigilante. 

Dick looked down arms still in the air, “Huh, I thought that would be gone by now.”

Tim went from half awake to alert quickly, “Are those from a squid?” Jason wondered at the little nerd, how the he did he know that.

“Yeah, I needed to get out of some chains the squid was my best bet.” Jason wondered not for the first time at the sanity of his family. He guessed this was what happened when the guy who dressed like a bat have children, blood or otherwise. 

“Have you put anything on them?” Tim asked, not even hesitating. Dick shook his head and Tim wandered off.

Jason was still still fixated on the squid, “How the hell did you get attacked by a squid?”

“The Judge chained me to a chair in a room that flooded and a squid got curious so I headbutted hoping it would break the chair, which it did.” Jason was floor, how the hell was this his family. There must have been a look on Jason’s face because Dick continued, “I regret nothing, except maybe the headache the squid got.”

Jason sighed, Tim came back with some cream, “This should help.”

“Cool, thanks Timmy.” Dick said ruffling Tim’s hair. 

“Don’t call me that,” TIm grumbled swatting at Dick. 

“I’m going to start on dinner now.” Jason said moving away before Dick did something ridiculous like try and start a group hug.

“I can help if you want,” Tim offered. 

Jason shrugged and Tim followed him into the kitchen. “You ever made stuffed peppers before Baby bird?” Jason asked. Tim shook his head, “Well you’re in for a treat. My Mom taught me this in one of her more lucid moments. I know it’s not the traditional one but it’s good and easy.”

“Cool what do you need me to do?” Tim asked. This is why Tim was Jason’s favorite he knew when not to pry. Dick would have wanted to talk about feeling or some shit and Damien would have made some sort derogatory comment. Tim was much more laid back and unobtrusive when it came to people’s personal lives, if it interfered with the mission that was a different story. 

“Wash the peppers Baby Bird.” Jason said while pulling out rice. They settled into cooking together. Jason was still surprised rich boy knew who to cook but wouldn’t complain about competent help. 

“Are you feeling better now, that you’ve processed?” Tim asked carefully after they placed the food in the oven. Jason could tell Tim genuinely care about his mental health, weird. 

“Yeah, thanks Tim.” Jason was surprised at the almost shy smile Tim gave at that it reminded him of something from the day before, “You know I don’t think of you as my replacement right?” Tim kinda shrunk on himself, Jason wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t looking for any kind of reaction, “I mean you replaced me but you’re more than that, you’ve earned the right to call yourself a Robin, red or otherwise.” Jason knew he had needed to say that based on the hesitant look on Tim’s face, Tim was rarely hesitant, cautious yes, hesitant not so much, at least not that Jason hadn’t noticed. 

“Thanks Jason, I needed to hear that.” Tim said smiling. 

“Anytime Tim,” Jason said returning the smile. 

“Food ready yet?” Dick asked from the doorway. Jason had no idea how long he stood there before he said anything Dick was sneaky like that when he wanted to be. 

“Just put the food in the oven so we’ve got a while. I’m going to take a shower Tim don’t let Dick touch anything.” Jason said pushing past his brother. He saw Tim nod determined look on his face. 

~-^~^-~

Dinner was a quiet affair, or at least Jason didn’t talk much it was mostly Dick and Tim talking about Damien’s friendship with Superman’s son. Jason hadn’t known the brat had his own Kryptonian friend, or friends in general. Jason was happy the kid was finally adjusting, Talia wasn’t good at the whole caregiving aspect of children. She was good at teaching, combat at least, the kid was a single handedly able to take on most of the Justice League. 

After they finished eating they, mainly Dick, decided they should watch a movie. Jason would deal with whatever movie Dick picked, it didn’t look like Tim cared that much. Jason thought that Tim looked like he was going to fall back asleep. Jason wasn’t sure if they should be worried or not. Tim was resilient though so until Jason was proven otherwise he’d assume Tim was fine. 

Dick settled on some action movie that Jason didn’t really care about but wasn’t bad enough to change. About halfway through a phone started ring, Jason almost jumped. Tim sighed and answered, “Hello?” There was a pause and the blood drained from Tim’s face, “Uh, hi Bruce.” Tim cringed, “Yeah uh huh.” pause Jason strained to hear he knew there was no reason to put it on speaker Buce would know and then either stop talking or demand who all was there, “I don’t know what you are talking about I haven’t seen Jason in months.” Jason knew Tim was a good liar but that was amazing there was no change in tone, at least not one he could tell, “Well what do you want me to do about it?” Tim was getting annoyed now and Dick looked like he was physically holding himself back from grabbing the phone. “Wait, what did you say?” Tim sounded shocked. “Yeah okay, I’ll let him know, if I see him.” TIm looked at Jason then, and mouthed ‘Do you want to talk to him?’

Jason shrugged and took the phone, “Hey Bruce.” 

There was a pause before the answer Tim must have surprised Daddy Bat after all, “Hello Jason,” Based on his tone Jason figured that Alfred was there, and not happy with Bruce at all. “Tim informs me that you might have not been in your right mind yesterday.” It wasn’t so much a question as a statement of facts. 

“Yeah saw green for a bit and couldn’t get out.” Jason knew he sounded awkward but he hadn’t really wanted to get back on Batman’s bad side, especially not over his biological father. 

“So I’ve heard,” Bruce paused and Jason didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t regret killing Oswald, one less crime boss to worry about. “How are you now?” 

That was weird Jason thought, Brue almost sounded like he cared about Jason’s well being. “I mean I don’t regret killing the asshole but I probably could have gone about it better.” Jason wasn’t going to lie to Bruce about them regardless of what it meant for the future. His brothers both groaned and facepalmed. 

Bruce sighed on the other end. “Jason I think you should see someone.”

“I will if you do old man.” Jason replied without hesitation.

There was a pause and some murmuring from the other end “Okay.” Bruce sounded pained. Alfred must be super pissed. The older man sighed, “I’ll schedule two appoints with Dinah Lance. I still don’t approve of your methods, but you are my son and I won’t stop caring about you.” 

“Okay let me know the details, and sure you do” Jason said know it sounded sarcastic. He was wondering how it was that easy he still didn’t believe that Bruce ruely care otherwise he would have at least killed the Joker for Dick’s sake, “I’ll let you talk to Tim.” Once Jason handed the phone over, he had to sit down he didn’t remember standing but had a tendency to walk around on the phone. He was shocked, how was it that easy. 

Jason was stuck in his thoughts until Tim hung up. “Okay so we’re going to stay away for a few days while things calm down.” Tim was in planning mode. “Luckily Red Hood was spotted almost immediately across town from the murder with in minutes thanks to Dick, so there are people convinced this is just another copycat. You’ve got quiet the following Hood.”

Jason was still in a state of shock. How had Tim been able to plan for this, was this inevitable or was it just the little bird being a paranoid bastard. Tim was a planner so maybe it was some form of paranoia. 

“So what are we doing until then?” Dick asked. 

Tim shrugged, “Alfred said we should relax.”

Jason laughed at that, Tim sounded like that idea was awful. No one in the superhero community was good at relaxing. Bats were notorious for being bad at it, the only one that would occasionally relax was Dick and that was only if Wally was involved somehow. Tim was the worst for it, Baby Bird had to be half dead before he took a break. Maybe this whole thing would be good for them. At least Tim would get some rest and Dick could finally reconnect with Jason, and Tim to some extent. Jason thought they all needed to spend some time together so the could remember what it felt like being a family again. 

At least that was what Jason thought until he realized that without some sort of intervention he’d be stuck in the car with Dick and his shitty music, again. Maybe he should try to call Roy, yeah that was always a good idea Jason hadn’t seen him in awhile.


End file.
